Mikey's video prank leads to romance between Metalhead and Donatello
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a roleplay story
Mikey's video prank leads to a romantic time for me and Donatello

Note 1: This is Metalhead's point of view

Note 2: It's like a roleplay story

Michelangelo: I hope Don-

Donatello: You hope I what? *sees the two videos titles* MIKEY! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH METALHEAD, AND HE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH ME! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!

Michelangelo: *throws a water balloon at Donatello* Booyakasha! *uses a smoke bomb*

Donatello: *growls* I'll get him later, I need to go upgrade Metalhead again *walks to his lab and enters his lab*

Donatello: *goes over to me and begins upgrading me*

Michelangelo: *snickers* *pushes Donatello lightly but hard enough to make him and I lock lips*

Donatello: *blushes*

Me: *wraps my arms around his back and I begin to kiss him passionately*

Donatello: *tries to pull away but I'm holding him tightly*

Michelangelo: *laughing*

Me: *pulls away from Donatello*

Donatello: Mikey, you are so gonna g-

Me: *grabs Donatello's left hand and makes puppy eyes*

Donatello: Woah, woah, woah... No! We're not kissing again! Not in a million years!

Me: *continues to make puppy eyes*

Donatello: *sighs* Oh alright, fine, but this is the last time, okay?

Me: *nods*

Donatello: *sighs* *kisses me*

Me: *kisses him back and wraps my arms around his back*

Donatello: *wraps his arms around my back while still kissing me*

Me: *pushes Donatello up againist the back wall*

Donatello: *blushes furiously* *tries to pull away but realizes that he is enjoying it too much*

Me: *pulls away and makes puppy eyes*

Donatello: Do you want me to make you a tongue?

Me: *nods*

Donatello: Alright I will

Me: *lets Donatello go*

Donatello: *goes over to his desk and makes me a metal tongue* *once he's done, he comes over to me* *inserts the tongue* Alright th-

Me: *kisses Donatello*

Donatello: *pulls away* Woah, woah, woah, woah, I said that our previous kiss was our last kiss! Remem-

Me: *pushes Donatello againist the back wall* *licks his neck*

Donatello: *blushes* So th-that's what you wanted a tongue for...fair enough...

Michelangelo: *still laughing*

Donatello: *growls* Oh shu-

Me: *kisses Donatello*

Donatello: *realizes he's enjoying the kiss and kisses back*

Leonardo: *enters* Hey Donnie, where's the p- *sees Donatello and I kissing* *laughs*

Raphael: *enters* Hey Donnie, what'd you do with the- *sees Donatello and I kissing* *laughs*

Me: *licks Donatello's lower lip*

Donatello: *opens his mouth allowing my tongue in*

Me: *wraps my tongue around his tongue*

Donatello: *blushing furiously* *opens his eyes and sees Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael laughing at him* *pulls away* Dudes, what the shell?! Why would you stare at me and m-my lovely... Errr I mean me and my son! But whatever why would you stare at us?!

Leonardo: 'Cause you consider him to be your son, and what were you two just doing?

Raphael: They were french kissing, bro.

Leonardo: Exactly!

Donatello: And what's the big d-... Oh! I get it! I'm gonna get you guys though!

Leonardo: You're still pushed againist the back wall, bro!

Donatello: *winks at me*

Me: *lets Donatello go*

Donatello: *hits Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael with his bo-staff*

Me: *grabs Donatello's left hand*

Donatello: *blushes*

Leonardo: Come on Mikey and Raph, let's let Donnie and Metalhead have some alone time!

Raphael: Sure, bro.

Michelangelo: Yeah, sure.

*Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo leave my lab, and Mikey shuts the door*

Donatello: So...since w-

Me: *pushs Donatello againist the back wall and kisses him*

Donatello: *wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me back*

Me: *wraps my arms around his waist and licks his lower lip*

Donatello: *opens his mouth and begins massaging my tongue with his tongue* *also begins rubbing up and down my neck*

Me: *slightly blushes and begins rubbing up and down Donatello's chest*

Donatello: *pulls away and begins licking my neck*

Michelangelo: *quietly recording the whole scene on his T-phone* *whispers* Haha! This is so rich! April will never like D again! Haha!

Me: *notices Michelangelo* *lightly taps Donatello on the shoulder*

Donatello: *stops licking my neck ands looks at me smiling* Yeah, what is it?

Me: *points to Michelangelo*

Raphael: Busted!

Donatello: *looks at Michelangelo and sees his T-phone in his hand* Mikey! Were you recording me and Metalhead?!

Michelangelo: Who? Me? No! I-

Raphael: He totally was!

Michelangelo: Thanks for that, Raph...

Donatello: Give me your T-

Me: *gives Donatello the "He's not gonna give it to you..." look*

Donatello: *sighs* You're right... *kisses me*

Me: *kisses Donatello back*

Michelangelo: *continues to record me and Donatello*

Me: *licks Donatello's lower lip and wraps my arms around his neck*

Donatello: *relaxes, opens his mouth, sticks his tongue in my mouth, and wraps his arms around my neck*

Me: *wraps my tongue around Donatello's tongue*

Donatello: *begins massaging my tongue with his tongue*

Me: *begins massaging Donatello's neck*

Donatello: *pulls away and begins licking my neck*

Me: *massages Donatello's chest*

Donatello: *continues to lick my neck*

Raphael: *also recording the whole scene on his T-phone* Casey will love to see this!

Leonardo: *also recording the whole scene on his T-phone* I'm keeping this for laughs! Hahaha!

Me: *notices that Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo are recording me and Donatello* *taps Donatello on the shoulder*

Michelangelo: Oh no dudes...

Raphael: We're so...

Leonardo: Busted!

Donatello: *stops licking my neck and looks at me smiling* Yeah, my love?

Leonardo: Did one of you get that?

Raphael: I did, bro!

Donatello: Did you g- *sees T-phones in Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo's hands* *lightly pushes me away from him* *lunges for Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo* YOU GUYS ARE SO-

Me: *holds Donatello back and kisses his cheek* *wraps my arms around his waist and kisses him*

Donatello: *pulls away* Sorry, but I gotta get my bros! *attacks Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo*

The end


End file.
